


Dopplegangers

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Series: Halloween 2k14 Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Violence, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where his Derek’s eyes are clear and warm, always filled with light, the mirror verse Derek’s eyes are dull and blazing with hate. His Derek has been struggling to break free from the doppelganger but to no avail. He’d stopped when sharp claws had pressed into his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dopplegangers

"Don’t do this." Stiles begs, holding his hands out. He wants to follow through and drag his Derek away from the doppelganger. They look the side.  _Exactly_ the same. Except for the eyes.

 

Where his Derek’s eyes are clear and warm, always filled with light, the mirror verse Derek’s eyes are dull and blazing with hate. His Derek has been struggling to break free from the doppelganger but to no avail. He’d stopped when sharp claws had pressed into his throat.

 

Stiles had frantically gestured for the others to stop, and taken a step forward. “ _Please_.” He reiterates, eyes moving from one Derek to the other. “Please  _don’t_  do this.”

 

The doppelganger sneers, lips curling up high enough to show off his fangs. “Why shouldn’t I?” He asks in an angry growl. “We both can’t survive. And I’m not the one who’s going to die.”

 

"We’ll find a way." Scott tries to intervene, voice soothing and calm. "We’ll find a way to get you back home."

 

The doppelganger snarls, fingers tightening enough to prick Derek’s neck. Stiles’ body jerks forward right as his Derek snarls and snaps his teeth at his twin. But he ignores Derek. “There’s nothing to go back  _too_!” The doppelganger snarls. 

 

The ugly expression turns into a smug one when he smells Derek’s blood sluggishly dribbling down his neck. “Besides. I like this world better.” He eyes lazily trail over to where Allison is standing. “There’s still Argents to hunt. And Uncle Peter.”

 

"You could never hurt me nephew." Peter drawls from whatever tree he’s hiding behind.

 

The doppelganger’s eyes move at a stop behind Stiles. Whatever he sees makes his eyes flash blue. “I’m going to  _kill_  you for what you did. Mom stopped me last time but.” He smirks here. “She’s not around to stop me now. I’m going to get my revenge.”

 

Scott looks between Peter and Derek, confused. “What… what did he do?”

 

"Sold us out to the Argents." Poison drips from every one of the dopplegangers words. "The plan was to get into the Argents base through one of Gerards kids. Peter’s target was the daughter. Instead of using her, the fool went and fell in love with her. Tipped her off we were coming." Derek grunts in pain when the claws dig into his neck again.

 

It’s only Lydia jumping forward and grabbing his arm which stops Stiles from racing forward. “Don’t!” She hisses in warning.

 

Stiles whips his head around to look at Peter. The older werewolf looks taken aback. He looks deathly white in the poor light. He even takes a step back when Derek growls, “Cora  _died_  that night! I’m finally going to kill you for that.”

 

"If you want him then take him." Stiles cuts in, pleading with the doppelganger. "Just let Derek go."

 

The look which passes over the dopplegangers face chills Stiles to the bone. “And here I thought you were the smart. Didn’t you hear me Stiles? Both of us can’t survive in the same world. And I'm not the one who's going to die.”

 

In the blink of an eye, the doppelganger slashes his claws across Derek’s throat. Deep enough that Stiles can see  _bone_. Nausea, rage, fear slam into him. He screams,  _"Derek!_ " and races forward, skidding on wet ground the last few inches before kneeling before Derek’s twitching body.

 

Blindly he presses his fingers against the gashes, feeling his stomach  _roil_ when he feels the blood gushing through. He  _feels_  the bile press against his tongue when he feels bone against his palm. “Scott! Lydia!” He screams, feeling his vocals chords strain.

 

It’s Lydia who slides to a stop next to him, knees sinking into the blood soaked ground as she tears part of her dress off. “Bandage him! Now!” She tells Stiles, “We need to help him heal or else he’s not going to make it!”

 

There’s the sounds of a struggle behind him. It pulls his attention in two. Another rush of blood through his fingers makes Stiles press his lips together. His fingers fumble as he wraps the cloth around Derek’s neck.

 

"He’s gonna make it." Stiles croaks. Derek  _will_. He needs to believe this. The man has survived more shit than all of them combined. Hell, Derek’s survived being stabbed in the spine. What’s a little jugular gash in comparison.

 

Right?

 

The doppelganger laughs.


End file.
